A unsuccessful Valentine's Day
by l-aegyo
Summary: This is the first time that Axel forgets Valentine's Day, and Roxas was furious about it. And then begins the "hunt for the perfect gift." This is my first fanfic of AkuRoku. Rated M just in case same.


ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ It was Valentine's Day, was past ten o'clock in the morning and Axel was still asleep. He was dreaming that he had prepared a special breakfast, bought several gifts, made a special card... in short, had done everything imaginable to make your beloved Roxas happy. The only problem is that he had done **nothing**. Both of which bothered to not let that date go blank, ended up forgetting the many things he had promised himself and he would do. Roxas, who had woken up early, went to the room to open the curtains, since it was a sunny day.

― Wake up, you lazy. It's nearly half past ten in the morning. ― Roxas had woken up a little moody that day.  
― Okay, I'm coming up... ― Axel yawned ― Roxy, what day is today?  
― Today is Feb 14.  
― Oh yeah... wait, TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY! ― He stopped to stretch, got out of bed in a single leap and was changing clothes hastily.  
― And thence which today is Valentine's Day...?  
― So what... I... I forgot...  
― Good to know that you aren't remembered today. ― Roxy muttered.  
― It was an accident, I swear! ― Axel took a cup of black coffee in half. ― I'm going to town now, soon I'll be back.  
― Right... ― He kissed his boyfriend and saw him leave the house almost tripping over his own feet so that was rushed, dying of mad at him.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ Axel rolled the whole town trying to find something to Roxas. Cards? It would be very stingy of him to come home and end up giving a card like a gift. Teddy Bears? He would not feel comfortable buying a teddy bear. Flowers? Was out of the question. There were several options for gifts, and neither was ideal gift. He was about to give up the "pursuit of the ideal gift," when Riku saw him downcast, sitting on a bench in the central plaza.

― ... Axel, are you okay? ― Riku sat on the bench next to the redhead.  
― Oh, hello Riku. ― Axel smiled embarrassed when he saw that his friend was carrying several bags, he was probably buying gifts for Sora. ― You are looking for a gift for Sora...?  
― Ah, yes. I had not found anything that will please him.  
― Me too... ― He sighed, unhappy. - I've been in almost all the shops... and ended up buying nothing.  
― Well... I ended up buying some sweets, and I'm going to do chocolates since I did not find anything interesting... ― Before Riku completing the sentence, Axel interrupted him.  
― That's it! Since I have not bought anything yet, I'll make chocolates for Roxy! ― He got up quickly. ― Thanks for the help, Riku! - And ran.  
― For nothing... ― Riku nodded, not understanding anything.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ The redhead arrived at candy store in time, bought everything that was needed and went home quickly. So that he came home, went straight to the kitchen. The chocolates and cookbook were already put on the table, the recipe was white chocolate hearts with black chocolate frosting. He had chopped the two types of chocolate, put them on the stove to melt and was looking for small molds when he realized the chocolate was burning, he tried to see if he could move "saved", but eventually overthrowing the pans and the kitchen was filthy chocolate and smelling burnt. Roxas, who was taking a nap in the bedroom, woke up scared and went to the kitchen to see what was happening.

― What are you doing, Axel?! ― The little blonde could not believe that his boyfriend did the pandemonium in the kitchen.  
― I was trying to surprise you...  
― ... Why you're sad...?  
― Because I just forget this day, I spent the whole day outside the house trying to find a gift that will make you happy, and when I try to do something myself, I do everything wrong... ― His green eyes were shining, because of the tears that were piling up.  
― Axel... ― Roxas approached him ― I was not expecting any surprises today...  
― ... You.. was not expecting...? ― Axel wiped his face, which was wet with tears.  
― Actually, I never expected something coming from you on Valentine's Day... just because there are no cards, chocolates or teddy bears that make me happier than you ever made me... ― The blond walked further, adorably flushed, and gave him a soft kiss.  
― Not wanting to break the kiss, but... I have a kitchen full of chocolate to clean. ― Axel said, a little embarrassed.  
― The kitchen you can clean up later... Now, well you could get me "leave a little happier"... ― Roxas smirked, with one hand around his neck and with the other, inside his shirt, stroking his abdomen defined.  
― Roxy, you little pervert ... ― Axel smirked too and picked up the boyfriend on lap ― It is with great pleasure that I will do your desires. ― And took him to the bed.


End file.
